


just bros bein dudes

by lixyjoy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, actually there is no ladybug in this au, also there is no hawkmoth, anyway, homeschooled marinette, idk what you call it, marinette is not ladybug, master fu just gave chat noir the miraculous for kicks and giggles, this is not a full fan fiction this is just ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixyjoy/pseuds/lixyjoy
Summary: Marinette and her good friend Chat Noir being sillies.This is a short drabble, not yet a fully realized fic. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	just bros bein dudes

Homeschooled!Marinette (also NotLadybug!Marinette but that's not a big part of this), NoHawkmoth!AU

Marinette and Chat Noir are Bros and hang out all the time  
* it started when Chat Noir was vibing near her balcony, and Marinette was inspired by his suit and movement, so she called out to him to come pose for her  
* (remember, she’s homeschooled, so … lol no nervousness, no social skills)

Whenever Marinette has an idea, she'll open her window and shout down for Chat Noir and he'll come up and they'll hang out

Eventually she reveals a crush on Adrien (like with a poster or by mentioning it; I imagine this happening on the balcony) and Chat Noir's like ?? You don't even know him, is this a celebrity crush?

She's like yeah... honestly my parents don't want me to get too hung up on this because it's a celebrity crush, I'm homeschooled, it's not like we'll ever meet.  
(Cat Noir chokes)  
Marinette continues  
And... tbh.............. my parents think it's just a projection... of my feelings for you.......... because I don't know who you are under the mask, so I picked someone who looks similar  
(Cat Noir looking shocked)  
Silence  
Marinette fidgeting  
Marinette - I know!! That's stupid, I--  
Cat Noir - that's insane! Because--  
Marinette - I know it's insane!! 😠😟  
Cat Noir - NO it's crazy because I actually AM Adrien Agreste! You know me so well 😭 *hugs her*  
(Marinette looking shocked)  
Marinette - you--you're actually Adrien Agreste?! Gabriel Agreste's son?? I've been friends with Adrien Agreste this whole time?? I'm... hugging Adrien Agreste...  
Cat Noir *pulls back to hold her by the shoulders* - hey, I thought the celebrity crush was just a projection of your feelings for ME? *gestures to self, suit*  
Marinette blushes* HAHA YEAH well you know, I REALLY LIKE FASHION!!!  
End Scene


End file.
